


Domestic Bliss

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "photograph." A short, fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

  
Most of the pictures had turned out...a little goofy, Sam supposed. She stuffed a few more into their plastic homes, making vain promises to write names on the backs as soon as she got through the thank you notes.

She went through the pictures of the cake cutting with a little evil grin, laughing out loud when she got to the picture of her and Jack holding up their pieces of cake, both with the same devilish glint in their eyes. The picture after that showed two identical, cake-covered grins.

It was funny how everyone's personality showed up in the pictures. Teal'c managed to radiate a calm satisfaction, though anyone who didn't know him would have assumed he was detached from the events of the day. He was always standing and looking straight at the camera, like he had a knack for knowing when someone was pointing a lens his way.

Daniel was careless, leaning out of frame more often than not, and the one most likely to be looking away when he was. Vala and Cam were always laughing, or leaning over to conspire against Daniel.

Sam smiled as she put one of the whole group into its slot. Vala was kissing Cam's cheek, as he smirked at Daniel, who was glaring, just a little. Teal'c was behind them all, soberly amused. There were about a hundred pictures like that, all of them reflecting the lightness they all felt since they'd defeated the Ori, and the bonds they shared with each other. Sam had about a hundred with all six of them in the front of the album. None of them had turned out perfect, but she loved them all.

The next picture made her frown, since it was out of order, and she'd have to rearrange half the album to put it in the right place. It was a candid shot, taken just after they'd finished wiping the cake off their faces, and just before she'd dragged Jack to her for a kiss. She had one hand around his lapel, and he was slightly off-kilter. She had a tiny dot of frosting near her ear, and Jack was looking at it instead of into her eyes. Sam remembered how Jack had still tasted like frosting, a bit sweet and a little sticky, and then he'd aimed right for that bit of frosting and just--

Sam shivered.

She gazed at it for a few seconds, and then put it aside.

She'd just finished with the rest of the lot when Jack came back.

"Honey, I'm home!" he said.

Carter groaned. He really was going to do that every time. "How was it?" she asked, deciding that if she ignored it, he might stop in a few weeks. Or years.

"Fine." He came into the living room and leaned over the couch. "You'd think the galaxy could hold off on a crisis for one more day," he grumbled.

"I'm surprised the quiet lasted this long," Sam said, twisting to give him a quick kiss. She got up and put the album on the shelf by the door. Jack gestured at the table.

"Missed one?" He pointed at the lone photograph.

Sam shrugged. "Nah. Just thought I'd keep this one out."

Jack moved around and picked it up. He studied it, the smallest smile on his face. "This one?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Jack said. He handed it to her. "Where's it going to go?"

Sam looked around, and then stuck it at an angle between a clock and a bookend on the mantle. "There," she said, and Jack crushed her into a hug from behind. He leaned and kissed her, right by her ear.

"Perfect," he said.

Sam shivered.


End file.
